vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
B2 Super Battle Droid
Summary B2 super battle droids were an advanced battle droid used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Super battle droids were much stronger than their predecessors, and they did not require a command system to operate, which gave the droids limited independence. Another improvement was their thick armor casing, which contained their fragile sensors. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A physically. 9-A with blaster attachment. High 8-C with grenade launcher attachment Name: B2 Super Battle Droid Origin: Star Wars Gender: Masculine programming Age: Varies Classification: Robot, battle droid Allegiance: Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Great Vaults of Cato Neimoidia, various criminal syndicates and pirate groups (reprogrammed and used as bodyguards or enforcers) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can process information faster than a human being, Energy Projection (via blasters built into their arms), Flight (B2-RP rocket droid variant) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level physically (The physically strongest standard infantry of the CIS military. Can easily overpower and casually kick around astromech droids, which can take blaster carbine shots and blows from an E-XD Infiltrator Droid. Can bust through permacrete walls, leaving behind multiple metre wide holes). Small Building level with blaster attachment (The blasters mounted on the B2's arms pack similar firepower to military grade heavy blaster pistols and blaster rifles. Can blast multiple metre wide holes in permacrete walls on the highest power settings). Large Building level+ with grenade launcher attachment (They pack at least as much of a punch as the Class-A Thermal Detonator if not more so. Note: B2-HA variant only) Speed: Peak Human running speed. Subsonic+ flight speed with jetpack (Can catch up to the LAAT/i gunship, whose top flight speed is 620 km/hr. Note: B2-RP variant only) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree (Much stronger than the B1, which can lift a weight that requires two Clone troopers to lift) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Likely Small Building level against physical strikes (Should be able to withstand the forces of their own physical strikes. Should be at least as durable as the likes of R2-D2 and Chopper), Higher against directed energy weapons (Armor plating includes a composite material which can disperse the energy of a few blaster bolt hits before failing) Stamina: Depends on battery charge. As long as the battery has charge, they can continue fighting. Range: A few dozen metres with grenade launcher attachment, a few hundred metres with blaster attachment Standard Equipment: Standard B2 model has wrist mounted blasters on both arms, B2-HA model has wrist mounted blasters on right arm and grenade launcher on left arm Intelligence: Below average (They are limited to their programming which is only limited to “shoot it until it dies”) Weaknesses: The Super Battle Droids are inept without preparation, the earlier models could be deactivated by destroying the main frame on one of the main ships. Will shut down when battery charge runs out. Gallery B2 supper battle droid standard.png|B2 standard with wrist blasters on both arms.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:B2_supper_battle_droid_standard.png B2-HA super battle droid.jpg|B2-HA with wrist blasters on right arm and grenade launcher on left arm.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:B2-HA_super_battle_droid.jpg B2 super battle droid.jpg|B2 super battle droids along with B1 battle droids on geonosis. B2-RP in flight.png|B2-RP rocket pack droid in flight.|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/File:B2-RP_in_flight.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Robots Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8